Wireless devices may share operating frequencies with radar devices within the 5 GHz frequency band. Portions of the 5 GHz frequency band may be referred to as a Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS) frequency band. A wireless device may follow DFS protocols to vacate operations within portions of a shared frequency band when a radar signal, possibly from a radar device, is detected. Detecting radar signals may be difficult when the wireless device uses contiguous, but distinct frequency segments for wireless communications. For example, the wireless device may transmit signals through a communication channel that includes a first frequency segment and a second frequency segment that is adjacent to the first frequency segment. Signals associated with the first frequency segment and signals associated with the second frequency segment may be captured (received) by separate hardware and/or software modules of the wireless device. As a result, a varying frequency (e.g., chirping) radar signal may be difficult to detect by the wireless device, for example, because the radar signal may appear within either or both of the first and second frequency segments. Missed radar signal detections may cause interference with radar devices, while an over-sensitivity to noise within the communication channel may cause a false radar signal detection. Interference with radar signals may cause the wireless device to violate one or more regulations, and false radar signal detections may impede performance of the wireless device by unnecessarily vacating operations within the communication channel.
Thus, there is a need to improve radar signal detection in wireless devices communicating through adjacent frequency bands in a wireless communication channel.